dog_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Squeaky
This is a spoof of Finding Nemo. Notes *This page is not free to edit. *Since this is on land, the boat is replaced by a truck. Mask is replaced by binoculars. *Dodger's Gang are in a glass cage, not a fish tank. Aquascum is replaced by Poochiescum. Cast *Streaky (Krypto The SuperDog) as Marlin *Mittens (Bolt) as Dory *Squeaky (Krypto The SuperDog) as Nemo *Dodger (Oliver & Company) as Gill *Tusky Husky (Krypto The SuperDog) as Bloat *Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Peach *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as Gurgle *Mel (The Secret Life of Pets) as Bubbles *Rita (Oliver & Company) as Deb *Sasha La Fur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) as Flo (Deb's reflection-sister) *Tito (Oliver & Company) as Jaques *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Crush *Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Bruce *Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company) as Anchor and Chum *Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) as Nigel *Dr. Philip Sherman as Himself *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Darla *Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) as Mr. Ray *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Sheldon *Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Tad *Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Pearl *Runt (Alpha and Omega sequels) as Squirt *Stinky (Alpha and Omega sequels), Claudette (Alpha and Omega sequels) and Wolf Pups (Alpha and Omega) as Sea Turtle Kids *Wolf Pack (Alpha and Omega) as Other Sea Turtles *Princess (Krypto The SuperDog) as Coral *Penny (101 Dalmatians) as Kathy (the one who sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea') *Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Bill *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Bob *Buddy (Air Bud) as Ted *Barbara as Herself *Oliver (Oliver & Company), Budderball, B-Dawg, Mudbud, Buddha, Rosebud (Air Buddies), Trissy, Danny, Jack (The Friends), Ollie and Doris (Chirpy Chirpy Bark Bark) as Mr. Ray's students *Chihuahua warriors (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) as Moonfish *'Mine' Seagulls as Themselves *Ducks (Peep and the Big Wide World) as Pelicans* *The Bear (Balto) as Anglerfish *Tiny-B (Chirpy Chirpy Bark Bark) as Squishy *A Swarm of Bees (Chirpy Chirpy Bark Bark) as Jellyfish *Trash Van (Toy Story 3) as Whale *These ducks can be seen in the Peep and the Big Wide World episode 'Bedtime Story' Scenes *Part 1: New Parents *Part 2: Main Titles *Part 3: First Day of School *Part 4: Field Trip *Part 5: The Drop-Off *Part 6: Squeaky Lost *Part 7: Meeting Mittens *Part 8: Dobermans *Part 9: The Cage Gang *Part 10: The Abyss *Part 11: Bear! *Part 12: Squeaky's Initiation *Part 13: Chihuahua Impressions *Part 14: Bees *Part 15: The Filter *Part 16: Wolves *Part 17: News Travels *Part 18: Off Ramp *Part 19: Mittens Speaks Whale *Part 20: Dirt *Part 21: Inside the Truck *Part 22: Sydney Harbour *Part 23: The Poochiescum *Part 24: Pelicans *Part 25: Darla Dimple! *Part 26: Goodbye Mittens *Part 27: Squeaky and Mittens *Part 28: Net *Part 29: Reunion *Part 30: Back in the Forest *Part 31: Cage Escape *Part 32: End Credits Category:Stories Category:Spoofs